Computers don't make mistakes, operators do
by Orion6
Summary: Singles websites and compatability test are a scam aren't they? Two members of SG1 find out.


Authors note: A humorous plot bunny that I came up with at god knows what time in the early hours of the morning. I totally blame my friend Amanda for this, so this one's for her. Hope you all like it.  
  
*-*  
  
Sam sighed and logged onto the internet. She was distracted...very distracted. Recently, she's discovered something about herself that she wasn't entirely sure she liked. She'd fallen in love...deeply in love. With someone who was SO unobtainable it was really quite funny. She wasn't even totally sure when it had happened, but she was completely sure of when she realized it. She'd been sitting in her lab, late one night, attempting to finish her mission report. She had been busy laughing as she'd remembered all the amusing things that had happened on the mission....Jack being proposed to, Daniel frantically trying to communicate with the local people to get Jack out of something that apparently he'd got himself into, Jack mumbling away that this wasn't supposed to happen to him and that it was always Daniel who attracted the attention of the female kind.  
  
It was Jack's words that had made Sam stop and think. She had always viewed Daniel as her friend, a constant in her life. Someone who was always there for her during the pleasure and the pain. But something had struck her in that moment and she'd found herself looking at Daniel through the eyes of a woman, not a friend. He was passionate, caring, loyal, dependable, loving, a great friend, an excellent companion, a brilliant Linguist and Archaeologist and somehow, she realized, the man she measured all others against. In one moment, she realized that what she'd thought was a friendly concern for him - was in fact so very much more.  
  
She looked forward to the way in which he'd stumble into her lab in the early hours of the morning, searching for his favorite coffee partner; the way in which when she was upset or a mission had gone bad, he'd be the first person knocking on her door to make sure she was ok; the way in which he seeked out her company and her opinion when he was working on a difficult translation; the way they eerily finished off each others sentences and knew when the other needed a break; the way in which he made her laugh without even trying; the look he got on his face when he pretended she'd offended him; the look he got in his eyes when............and right there! That was it. The point when she realized she no longer viewed him as just a friend. And the point where she began to wonder, if he viewed her as more than a friend.  
  
So...what effect had this had on her? She had avoided him at every available opportunity, choosing to take work home rather than work late into the night on the base, she had desperately tried to curb her thoughts whenever she was near him...and he was beginning to notice. So, she'd logged onto a singles website in the vain attempt to take her mind off him. She knew that these sites that promised 'compatibility matches' were just a scam...but she needed a distraction, and realistically, what harm could it do.  
  
She glanced through her inbox and noticed a match e-mail from the site. Needing some amusement, she opened the e-mail and began to read.  
  
' ...we have matched your profile! Please click on the link below to view this users profile. Should you wish to pursue this match, please do so off-list using the e-mail address that you provided when you registered with us. Good luck...and more importantly - have fun!'  
  
Sam sighed and clicked on the link, taking her to the profile. She raised an eyebrow at the distinct lack of the users name and decided that like her, anonymity was probably for the best. She started to read the profile:  
  
Marital Status: Widowed  
Date of Birth:July 8th 1965  
  
She mused that it was the same as Daniel's and read on.  
  
Height:6ft 1  
Hair:Brown  
Eyes:Blue  
  
Sam narrowed her eyes and continued to read.  
  
Hobbies:Peaceful nights in with a good book and keeping tropical fish  
Interests: Ancient civilizations  
  
'Ok...this is getting slightly freaky now.' Sam debated whether or not to just shut the profile down and forget about it. However the next line caught her attention.  
  
Perfect Date:Midnight picnic under a starlight sky  
  
She read on.  
  
Perfect woman:Someone who understands loss and is willing to deal with a bit of emotional baggage. Must be caring, considerate, patient, loyal, passionate, offer friendship...the list could go on.  
  
Compatibility match: 10/10  
  
Sam stopped reading in shock. There was no way...it just couldn't be. She groaned when she realized that he would have been sent an e-mail as well, and that if he thought about it, her profile was just as obvious. She decided to double check and glanced at the e-mail address: danieljackson@yahoo.com. Well, that did it! Her attention was diverted as she received another e-mail. She shut down the profile and looked at the senders address. Daniel! She pondered on the idea of deleting it, leaving it, reading it, ignoring it....eventually she decided to read it, after all, he might not figure it out. She hadn't put her name on her profile either and her e-mail address wouldn't clue him in. She had opened another account especially for this.  
  
She double clicked on the e-mail and began to read.  
  
Hey there! Apparently we are compatible. I would address you properly, but then I can't, as I don't know your name :) Your profile is very interesting. I am also a Dr, Of Archaeology though....although I sometimes find Astrophysics very stimulating...  
  
'Oh my god - did he just say that?' Sam read on.  
  
...a friend of mine is a Dr of Astrophysics, she can talk for hours on any subject and actually make it sound really interesting...although I am quite certain that I bore her to tears when I start babbling on about Ancient Civilizations. My work doesn't permit me a lot of time off, but I would love to get to know you better...if you are willing. I feel like I know you in a way....and I'd like to explore the possibility of furthering that.   
Until the next Kawoosh!  
  
'Bugger! He knows it's me. I'm in so much trouble.' She sat there staring at the e-mail open in front of her. Daniel knew it was her. He wanted to...her eyes caught the PS that was posted several lines below.  
  
PS: Expect a knock on the door......anytime......now.  
  
She jumped as there was a knock on the front door. Frowning she quickly closed down the e-mail and logged off. She glanced out of the front room window, grateful that she hadn't turned many lights on in the house. She immediately spied Daniel's car outside. Taking a deep breath she moved towards the hall and stood infront of the door.  
  
As she opened it her breath caught in her throat. Daniel Jackson was standing on her porch, looking absolutely stunning. He was dressed in a deep blue suit and was holding a bunch of red roses. He grinned at her sheepishly.  
  
"So...visited any decent websites recently?"  
  
Sam laughed softly. "Maybe...aren't you a little over-dressed for a midnight picnic?"  
  
"Touché!" Daniel's face broke into a smile as he offered her the flowers. "Can I come in?"  
  
Sam smiled and let him into the house. He closed the door behind him as she made her way to the kitchen. Grabbing a vase she turned on the percolator and began to arrange the flowers. Daniel stood on the other side of the centre counter, watching her. He had been having thoughts about Sam for a while now and like her had tried to dismiss them. However, the more he tried, the more he failed and when she began to act strangely around him, he hadn't questioned it for fear of it being him causing the problem.  
  
He knew he'd been seeking her out more and more; he'd struggled to maintain his composure when they'd recently had a team night at his place, and she'd been so drunk he'd offered her the spare room, and when he woke up the next morning and he'd seen her in his kitchen, strolling around barefoot making him some coffee, his heart had told him that this was how he wanted it to be with them. When he'd found her profile online, he'd debated whether or not he should speak to her about it and then he'd received the match e-mail and had smiled when he'd realized they'd been matched. He'd decided to take a jump in the deep end and now, as he stood watching her...he was glad he had.  
  
She hadn't slammed the door in his face, she'd been slightly shocked to see him - but then she rarely saw him out of his fatigues or BDU's nowadays, she'd smiled at him and her eyes had portrayed her happiness to see him, and she must have read his e-mail because she'd been online - he'd been keeping an eye on that from his laptop in the car.  
  
She poured him some coffee and moved around the counter to hand him the mug. He took the mug and placed it down. Gently he reached up and brushed her cheek with his hand. He noticed her reaction and smiled. Her eyes closed briefly and she leaned into his touch. He carefully leaned forward and kissed her gently, closing his eyes at the sensation of her lips against his. Emotions ran through him as she softly kissed him back, moving forward to close the gap between them and encircling him with her arms.  
  
Sam moaned slightly as he ran his tongue over her lips and she willing allowed him to deepen the kiss. She felt his arms go round her and pull her closer. She pulled away slightly and slid his jacket off his shoulders, letting it drop on the floor. Her fingers pulled at his shirt and soon her hands were running across his back, relishing in the feel of his skin. Daniel broke the kiss gently and gazed at her in wonder.  
  
Sam stood still, trying to read the expression on his face. She was desperately fighting to maintain control of the situation and the pure look of love and desire in his eyes was not helping in any way.  
  
"So...how about we forget my perfect date and go with your plan." His voice was soft and his eyes filled with laughter. Sam frowned and tried to remember what she had written in her profile. She groaned as she remembered and slapped Daniel playfully on the arm as he chuckled.  
  
"Daniel...that's not funny."  
  
"I never said it was...I just...prefer it to my answer."  
  
"What's wrong with a midnight picnic under a starlight sky?...it's romantic!"  
  
"Yes...it would be were it not raining. But personally..." He grinned at her..."...I'd take holding you all night over that any day."  
  
Sam smiled, and turning out the lights, led him upstairs..................their coffee long forgotten! 


End file.
